A conventional technique transforms a time-ordered Frequency Modulation on Pulse (FMOP) sequence into an analytic signal with particular FMOP properties. However, once this conventional transformation is complete, the analytic signal may no longer have certain desired properties. Since the conventional transformation may involve approximations, the resultant signal may have somewhat different FMOP properties than the original input FMOP sequence.
The hardware device utilized by the conventional transformation may imperfectly convert the digital signal samples to analog signals. A system that processes the conventionally transformed signal may have a non-unity transfer function. The measurement method utilized by the conventional technique to measure the FMOP output may be imperfect.
A system for removing these perturbations by indirect measurement so that the transformed signal has the desired relevant FMOP properties is desirable.